Yo Blasfemo
by Smithback
Summary: Por el día Internacional del Derecho a la Blasfemia. Dende se cuestiona sobre las Blasfemias hacia su persona.


**Yo Blasfemo**

 **1.-** **Premisa 4: los dioses siempre han creado a los humanos a su propia imagen** y semejanza.

Habían pasado pocos días desde que Cell fuese derrotado, el mundo poco a poco se recuperaba, los pájaros cantaban, los peces nadaban, la gente vivía… y Dende escuchaba todo desde su nuevo papel como Kamy. Hacía poco terminaba de leer una fracción de los miles de pergaminos que sus antecesores le habían dejado; y por ahora se dedicaba a escuchar al planeta que vibraba y retozaba debajo de él.

Cuando una persona hizo sonar su pensamiento y voz en algo que llamó la atención del pequeño.

"¡Maldito sea Kamy y toda su puta mierda!"

Dende respingó sorprendido y confundido.

¿Qué se suponía que hiciera en esos casos? Dende resopló. De hecho sabía lo que tenía que hacer, no hacía mucho lo había leído en uno de los pergaminos…

Dende se negaba a siquiera contemplar la idea. Sin embargo en su papel de Kamy de la tierra tenía que cumplir con lo establecido; sabía que no todo sería agradable.

Confundido con lo que tenía que hacer. Miró a un lado; a no muchos pasos lejos de él se encontraba un silencioso Piccolo quien dormit-meditaba tranquilo

Dende se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención del hombre, el cual no hizo amago de haberlo escuchado. Una vez más Dende carraspeó. Y otra vez más. Dende resopló. "Señor Piccolo, tengo una duda, ¿podría ayudarme?" Dende hizo una pequeña pausa, pero luego continuó. "Me temo que debo aventar piedras a una persona y no me siento cómodo con la idea."

Piccolo abrió los ojos y miró al niño. "No me interesa." Cerró los ojos. Bien pudo haber parecido una ilusión por lo poco y simple que Piccolo habló.

"Pero señor pi-"intentó protestar Dende pero Piccolo gruñó, fuertemente, interrumpiendo al pequeño.

"No me parece-"

Gruñido

"Es que tampoco-"

Gruñido

"No sé si-"

Gruñido

"si tan solo-"

Gruñido

"¿No cree usted-"

Gruñido

"Quizá solo-"

Gruñido

Gruñido

"Pero como- sé-

"Viene Gohan,"

"¿cómo?" Cuestionó Dende.

"Pregúntale a él, viene Gohan." Piccolo continuó con… lo que hacía...

No mucho tiempo después, alegre y aun con un par de libros, en los cuales se alcanzaba a leer 'LGM', y sus típicas ropas japonesas, Gohan llegó a donde sus verdes amigos, saludando efusivamente.

Pronto, Dende hizo saber a su amigo la cuestión. "Los pergaminos dicen que la blasfemia está penada con lapidación."

Gohan parpadeó varias veces sin saber que decirle a su amigo. "Eso no me parece muy divino o respetable… no creo que debas hacerlo." Finalmente dijo. "Quizá solo escupirle una vez."

Dende abrió grandes los ojos. Para luego fruncir el ceño pensando en la otra posibilidad. Si bien sonaba menos agresiva, tampoco la consideraba lo suficientemente amable.

Al ver el conflicto de su verde amigo, Gohan propuso ir con la persona más inteligente de la tierra, quizá Bulma les pudiese dar otra perspectiva a su dilema.

 **(*) 2.-** **Premisa 5: el cerebro de los humanos parece una fuente de espaguetis.**

Bulma, con cigarro entre dedos, playera que tenía las letras CfI al frente, los escuchó con detenimiento y finalmente les aconseja no hacer nada. Existe la libertad de blasfemar, les explica que existe el derecho internacional a blasfemar y que no debe haber repercusiones a ello.

Krillin, quien estaba ahí para pedirle un par de cápsulas a la científica está deacuerdo con ella.

"No creo que tuviese una verdadera intención de insultarte" dice Krillin.

Bulma frunce el ceño. "Y aun si la hubiese tenido, no veo por qué ha de ser castigado." Dice ella mientras Tira las cenizas a un cenicero en forma de albóndiga.

Krillin dice que la intención es lo importante, y que solo las palabras no tienen tanta importancia, mientras no haya acción.

Molesto Vegeta, quien había estado escuchando todo, entra y grita a los niños, especialmente a Dende.

"¡Dale con una montaña! ¡Cómo se atreve a insultarte! Sé que eres apenas un remedo de dios, pero si las leyes dicen que lo lapides en mierda lo haces!" Airado, el príncipe continúa. "¡En mi planeta serían ahogados en sopa!"

A lo que todos con excepción de Dende y Vegeta ríen a carcajadas.

Molesto Vegeta intenta callarlos.

Un poco más tranquilo, Gohan pregunta si eso es verdad. Le parece una idea realmente ridícula.

Aun divertida Bulma pregunta por la religión de Vegeta, quien más orgulloso y enaltecido de lo normal responde con voz firme. "Pastafarismo"

A lo que todos, una vez más rompen a carcajada batiente.

Todos, incluso Dende ha escuchado de esa religión , es una especie de chiste en la tierra; pero al parecer para los Sayan es una religión muy real.

"¡El que su dios sea un enano verde que acaba de saber cómo cambiarse los pañales no es mejor!" Grita el príncipe.

"No puedes hablar en serio, Vegeta" dice bulma tratando de recuperar el aliento. "¡¿le rezas al Monstruo del Espagueti Volador?!"

"Por supuesto" responde el príncipe casi confundido por las reacciones. Entiende que tengan varias religiones en la tierra, pero las carcajadas y burlas de los presentes le parecen demasiado ante su sagrada religión.

Tratando de continuar con lo que decía, se dirigió al pequeño Kamy. "Si tus reglas dicen que te cagues en tus protegidos, te cagas en ellos y listo. Si es lo que tus reglas dicen tendrán alguna razón y tú no tienes por qué sentir remordimiento. Están debajo de ti y eso es todo. ¡El Gran monstro sabe cómo y por qué hace las cosas!"

"No señora, estoy seguro—en verdad." Tien se acercaba al cuarto donde todos se encontraban, seguido de una alegre y bastante cercana señora Briefs, quien no parecía conocer el significado de espacio personal.

"o, es una lástima, bien aquí están todos, te dejo con tus amiguitos y no olvides venir a visitarme lindo Tien." La señora se fue alegre, no sin antes darle una nalgadita al apenado guerrero; dejando a un aturdido y sonrojado Tien con ellos.

Pronto se recompuso y con una leve reverencia saludó a todos. "No sabía que estarían todos ustedes aquí." Dijo para romper el silencio.

Con un ademán de la mano, Bulma le quitó importancia. "Krillin solo vino a dejar en compostura una televisión.. Como si fuera yo su electricista, y Dende tenía una duda, pero y tú, tien, eso sí es una sorpresa."

Al parecer Lunch tenía una fuerte gripe y Tien venía a pedir unas medicinas, ya que hasta ahora las medicinas y hierbas que le habían dado no estaban dando resultado. Por lo que mientras Bulma se dirigió al ala médica, los demás se quedaron explicando a Tien la discusión.

"Estoy de acuerdo con Vegeta." Dijo finalmente el guerrero, para sorpresa de todos. Tien y Vegeta tenían una de las relaciones más dispares de entre todos.

"En verdad no importa las razones por las que esa persona dijese lo que dijo, o la intención… o incluso si se lo merece, si tu deber como Kamy es apedrearlo, anda. También tú si obraste mal tendrás las consecuencias, pero al menos no estarías desobedeciendo tus deberes. Si esa persona se toma a bien o a mal las piedras, será cuestión suya." Dijo Tien tranquilo.

 **(*) 3.-** **Conclusión 3: por lo tanto, el Monstruo del Espagueti Volador es el único Dios verdadero.**

No mucho después, aun sin respuestas, Dende y Gohan descansaban ya en la tranquila torre. Al ver la inconformidad de su amigo, Gohan se ofreció a ir y pedirle a esa persona que se disculpase con Dende.

"Kamis- no necesita que lo defiendan." Dijo por detrás el señor Popo.

"cómo?" preguntó Gohan.

"Dios no necesita que lo defiendan." Repitió el hombre.

Dende sonrió complacido. "tiene razón señor Popo. En verdad no me molesta lo que esa persona dijo, lapidarlo es realmente una exageración y no ayudaría en absolutamente nada."

El otro hombre sonrió. "Me da gustos que Kamis sea tan inteligentes, pero no me refería a esos." El hombre sacó unos pergaminos de entre sus ropas. "La regla que decía que tenían que ser lapidados fue revocada tiempo después de ser escritas. No es necesarios hacer nada, joven Kamy."

Dende solo miró al pergamino, a el señor Popo y a Gohan y rompió en aliviadas carcajadas.

 **(*) 4.- ¡ Ramén!**

En otra parte del universo, el supremo Kay se encontraba dando un paseo en el planeta sagrado cuando no vio una piedra en forma de tallarín y tropezó con ella, "Maldito sea dios!" gritó al golpearse.

Y una enorme pila de fideos le cayó encima.

"Perdón gran Monstruo del Espagueti Volador, no lo volveré a hacer." Se disculpó el supremo debajo de la pila de sopa.

-segundo mandamiento del _Monstruo del Espagueti Volador:_ _Realmente preferiría que no usases mi existencia como un medio para oprimir, subyugar, castigar, eviscerar, o... ya sabes, ser malo con los demás. Yo no requiero sacrificios, y la pureza es para el agua potable, no para la gente._

*notas de Smithback:

Éste 30 de septiembre, ¡Blasfemen! ¡O Dios los castigará!

En mis notas, tenía planeado blasfemar contra todas las religiones, pero no me salió…

También entre mis notas quizá tenía planteado describir las posibles diferentes religiones de todos… pero no me cuadraban las cosas…

Entre las notas estaba:

Krillin Budista (saholin);Tien: Taoista; Piccolo indú;Bulma: atea; Yamcha: cristiano; Frieza: a si mismo;Vegeta: pastafarismo (dados los nombres de Vegeta… creo que ésta religión le queda como perfecta.)

Conocí el pastafarismo por algún autor de Ff… estaba en su perfil y busqué lo que era. Cip, Existe. Créanlo ja

-canción para éste fic, 'Cuervo' de porter.

Veamos si la psicología inversa funciona… No dejen review….

…

…

…

…

Nooo, no es cierto.. Dejen…

 **Por el día Internacional del Derecho a la Blasfemia. Dende se cuestiona sobre las Blasfemias hacia su persona.**

¿te interesa perder el tiempo?

¿te gustan los juegos de rol, discusiones sobre libros, y fanfics en general? Todo acompañado de un buen café…

te invito al foro que rara ves visito... pero es genial...

www cafesph foroactivo mx,

o

 **southparkhispano**


End file.
